Radical Obsession
by Sara Katherine
Summary: 5 Years after Ed left the Bebop, She ponders about a secret love Ed x Spike
1. Chapter One

* - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - *   
  
Radical Obsession  
  
By: Sara La Turneau (Spike n' Ed n' Hawkeye n' Bj)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop, or anything related to it.  
  
* - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - *  
  
Chapter One  
  
* - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - *  
  
" Joined at the heart.." Ed pondered for a while, her hands behind her head as she stared up at the slowly passing clouds. It had been 5 years since she left the Bebop. And it had been 4 years since she left her father. She always wondered what possessed her to have Jet and Spike find him anyway. They never got along..It was why she had ran away in the first place.   
  
She grabbed a thick rice cracker out of the bag next to her and placed it in her mouth, sucking off the soy sauce taste before eating it. She heard the joyful sounds of Ein barking off in the distance. She smirked, her face happy. But her eyes. Her big, dark amber eyes, looked sad, as if longing for something...or some one.  
  
She sighed, and jumped up out of the grass. She called Ein, and the two walked back to her house, the sun setting, casting a golden glow over the two. She looked at Ein, and smiled. She then turned her gaze to the sky. She tore her gaze from the sky, and forced herself to look at the cement side walk. She sighed, and put her hands in her jean pockets...  
  
" I'm never gonna see him again, am I ?"  
  
Ein barked loudly, facing the sky. Ed quickly whipped around, looking for a contrail, or something. Her eyes widened, and a smile spread across her face.  
  
" Bebop! Here! Here! ALRIGHT!"  
  
* - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * 


	2. Chapter Two

* _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ *  
  
Radical Obsession   
  
By: Sara LaTurneau (Hawkeyelover2004)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop..  
  
* _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ *  
  
On The Bebop  
  
* _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ *  
  
Faye ran throughout the Bebop, clad in a yellow bath towel, her hair wrapped in one as well. She finally found him, happily snipping at one of his bonsai tree's, smoking a cigarette.  
  
"JET!" She hissed, water dripping onto the cold metal floor. " YOU HAVEN'T FIXED THE SHOWER YET!"  
  
On the other side of the Bebop, Spike lay the couch, listening to the two yell and argue. Ever since his final confrontation with Vicious, he had given up bounty hunting. Sometimes he wondered why he even bothered to come back to the Bebop , instead of dying on those steps inside the Syndicate headquarters.   
  
And all of the years he had been sitting inside that crap hole of a ship, something lingered in the back of his mind. He sometimes dreamed of her always smiling face, her dark amber eyes, and her incessant laughter.  
  
He shook his head as the memories flooded his mind.  
  
' Don't think about her..' He told himself. He had already lost Julia. He had lost her a long time ago. He didn't need to think about the other woman he had lost.  
  
When she was on the Bebop, he had always acted uninterested in her. He always wondered why he hadn't shown her his true feelings. He knew that age was a big problem, but he knew that deep down inside, she wasn't as immature as she seemed.  
  
Suddenly, the computer that sat on the table emitted a few loud beeps and some static noise.  
  
" Bebop? Beeeeepop?" A familiar voice rang out. Spike quickly jumped up and looked at the computer screen. There was Ed's bright smiling face.  
  
" Ed...It's..You.."  
  
* _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ *  
  
Okay, I know it's short..sorry 'bout that...anyway..PLEASE review. I thank the TWO people who did review though. ^_^  
  
* _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * 


End file.
